universalmonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Universal Pictures movies
This is a partial listing of films produced and/or distributed by Universal Pictures, the main motion picture production/distribution arm of Universal Studios, a subsidiary of NBCUniversal. [[#1913|1913]] [[#1914|1914]] [[#1915|1915]] [[#1916|1916]] [[#1917|1917]] [[#1918|1918]] 1919 |group2 = 1920s |list2 = 1920 1921 1922 1923 1924 1925 1926 1927 1928 1929 |group3 = 1930s |list3 = 1930 1931 1932 1933 1934 1935 1936 1937 1938 1939 |group4 = 1940s |list4 = 1940 1941 1942 1943 1944 1945 1946 1947 1948 1949 |group5 = 1950s |list5 = 1950 1951 1952 1953 1954 1955 1956 1957 1958 1959 |group6 = 1960s |list6 = 1960 1961 1962 1963 1964 1965 1966 1967 1968 1969 |group7 = 1970s |list7 = 1970 1971 1972 1973 1974 1975 1976 1977 1978 1979 |group8 = 1980s |list8 = 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 1989 |group9 = 1990s |list9 = 1990 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 |group10 = 2000s |list10 = 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 |group11 = 2010s |list11 = 2010 2011 |group12 = Upcoming |list12 = 2011 2012 |group13 = Other sections |list13 = External links }} This is a list of films produced by Universal Pictures. List of films 1910s 1913 * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1913) 1914 * By the Sun's Rays (1914) * ''Making a Living (1914) * ''Lucille Love, Girl of Mystery (1914) * ''The Master Key (1914) * ''The Trey o' Hearts (1914) 1915 1916 * ''Police (1916) 1917 * The Butcher Boy (1917) 1918 * A Dog's Life (1918) 1919 * Sunnyside (1919) 1920s 1920 * White Youth (1920) * The Flaming Disc (1920) * Am I Dreaming? (1920) * The Dragon's Net (1920) * The Adorable Savage (1920) * Putting It Over (1920) * The Line Runners (1920) 1921 * The Fire Eater (1921) * A Battle of Wits (1921) * Dream Girl (1921) * The Millionaire (1921) * A Daughter of the Law (1921) * The Conflict (1921) * The Rage of Paris (1921) * No Woman Knows (1921) * Action (1921) * The Danger Man (1921) * The Kiss (1921) * The Heart of Arizona (1921) * The Beautiful Gambler (1921) * Desperate Trails (1921) * The Man Tamer (1921) * Cheated Love (1921) * The Blazing Trail (1921) * The Freeze-Out (1921) * The Diamond Queen (1921) 1922 * Foolish Wives (1922) 1923 * The Shock *'' The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1923) 1924 1925 *'' The Phantom of the Opera'' (1925) * Stella Maris 1926 * Benson at Calford (1926) 1927 * Running Wild * The Cat and The Canary * Tarzan and the Golden Lion (1927) 1928 * The Man Who Laughs (1928) * Melody of Love (1928, Universal's first all-talkie) * Tarzan the Mighty (1928) 1929 * Show Boat (1929) * Broadway (1929, first Universal talkie with color sequences) * Tarzan the Tiger (1929) 1930s * All Quiet on the Western Front (1930) * King of Jazz (1930, first Universal all-color talkie) * The Cat Creeps (1930) * Dracula (1931) * Waterloo Bridge * Frankenstein (1931) * Back Street (1932) * The Mummy (1932) * Murders in the Rue Morgue * The Old Dark House (1932) * Counsellor at Law (1933) * The Invisible Man (1933) * The Perils of Pauline (1933) 1934 * Midnight * The Black Cat * Imitation of Life * Death Takes a Holiday 1935 * Bride of Frankenstein * The Raven * Magnificent Obsession * Werewolf of London * The Mystery of Edwin Drood 1936 * Flash Gordon * Show Boat * My Man Godfrey * Three Smart Girls * Dracula's Daughter * The Invisible Ray 1937 * Night Key * One Hundred Men and a Girl 1938 * Flash Gordon's Trip to Mars * Spawn of the North * That Certain Age 1939 * Destry Rides Again (1939) * East Side of Heaven (1939) * Tower of London * My Little Chickadee (1939) * Son of Frankenstein (1939) 1940s 1940 * The Invisible Man Returns * Enemy Agent (1940) * The House of the Seven Gables * The Bank Dick * Black Friday * My Little Chickadee * The Mummy's Hand * One Night in the Tropics 1941 * Buck Privates (1941) * The Wolf Man (1941) * In the Navy * Man Made Monster * Back Street * Keep 'Em Flying * The Lady Eve * Hold That Ghost * Woody Woodpecker 1942 * Saboteur * The Mummy's Tomb * Arabian Nights * Private Buckaroo * Who Done It? * The Mad Doctor of Market Street * Pardon My Sarong * Sherlock Holmes and the Voice of Terror * Night Monster * The Strange Case of Dr. RX * The Ghost of Frankenstein 1943 * Captive Wild Woman * ''Shadow of a Doubt * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man * Sherlock Holmes and the Secret Weapon * Phantom of the Opera * You're a Lucky Fellow, Mr. Smith * Sherlock Holmes in Washington * We've Never Been Licked * Hit the Ice * Son of Dracula * The Mad Ghoul * Sherlock Holmes Faces Death * Gung Ho! The Story of Carson's Island Raiders 1944 * In Society * The Invisible Man's Revenge * The Mummy's Ghost * House of Frankenstein * The Mummy's Curse * The Scarlet Claw * The Mummy's Ghost * The Pearl of Death 1945 * The House of Fear * Here Come the Co-Eds * The Woman in Green * The Naughty Nineties * House of Frankenstein (1945) * House of Dracula (1945) * Pillow of Death * Pursuit to Algiers 1946 * She Wolf of London * The Killers * House of Horrors * Dressed to Kill * Little Giant * The Time of Their Lives 1947 * The Egg and I * Buck Privates Come Home * The Wistful Widow of Wagon Gap * Great Expectations (1947, U.S. distribution only) * The Exile 1948 * The Naked City * Water for Firefighting * The Big Clock * Hamlet (1948, U.S. distribution only; produced by Two Cities) * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * Another Part of the Forest * Mr. Peabody and the Mermaid 1949 * Family Honeymoon 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2000 * U-571 * Billy Elliot (distributed in countries outside USA, produced by Working Title Films, BBC Films and Tiger Aspect) * Gladiator (international distribution only, co-production with DreamWorks and Scott Free Productions) * Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (co-production with Amblin Entertainment and Hanna-Barbera Productions) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle * O Brother, Where Art Thou (international distribution only, co-production with Working Title Films, StudioCanal and Touchstone Pictures) * Screwed * Erin Brockovich (USA distribution only, co-production with Columbia Pictures) * Meet the Parents '' (USA distribution only, co-production with DreamWorks, plus its sequel in 2004) * ''The Watcher * The Skulls (co-production with Newmarket Films) * The Family Man * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) 2001 * Hannibal (international distribution only, co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Dino De Laurentiis) * Mulholland Drive (distribution only in USA) * A Beautiful Mind (USA distribution only, co-production with DreamWorks and Imagine Entertainment) * The Mummy Returns (co-production with Alphaville) * The Musketeer * The Fast and the Furious * Captain Corelli's Mandolin (USA distribution only, co-produced with Working Title Films, Studio Canal and Miramax Films) * American Pie 2 * Bridget Jones's Diary (international distribution only, co-production with Miramax Films, Studio Canal and Working Title Films) * K-PAX (co-production with Intermedia Films and FilmFour) * Jurassic Park III (co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Spy Game (distributor) * Josie and the Pussycats (USA distribution only, co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Relativity Media) * Tremors 3: Back to Perfection * How High 2002 * Brotherhood of the Wolf (distribution only in USA and Australia) * Big Fat Liar * 40 Days and 40 Nights (international distribution only, co-production with Miramax Films and Working Title Films) * Harrison's Flowers (distribution only in USA) * Blue Crush (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * The Bourne Identity * Undercover Brother (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * The Scorpion King (co-production with Alphaville) * About a Boy (co-production with Working Title Films) * 8 Mile * Red Dragon * Dragonfly (USA distribution only, co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * The Emperor's Club * Empire (distribution only in most countries, including USA) * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial: 20th Anniversary Edition (co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Apollo 13 (IMAX DMR Edited re-release, 10th anniversary edition) (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) 2003 * The Life of David Gale (co-production with Intermedia Films) * 2 Fast 2 Furious * American Wedding * Bruce Almighty (USA distribution only, co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (USA distribution only, co-production with DreamWorks and Imagine Entertainment) * Honey * Johnny English (co-production with Working Title Films and StudioCanal) * Hulk (co-production with Marvel Studios and Good Machine) * Intolerable Cruelty (co-production with Imagine Entertainment and Alphaville) * Love Actually (co-production with Studio Canal and Working Title Films) * Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (USA distribution only, co-production with 20th Century Fox and Miramax Films) * Peter Pan (USA distribution only, co-production with Columbia Pictures and Revolution Studios) * The Rundown (USA distribution only, co-production with Columbia Pictures) * Seabiscuit (USA distribution only, co-production with DreamWorks and Spyglass Entertainment) * Tremors 4: The Legend Begins 2004 * Along Came Polly * The Chronicles of Riddick * Dawn of the Dead (co-production with Strike Entertainment) * The Bourne Supremacy (co-production with Kennedy/Marshall) * Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason (international distribution only, co-production with Miramax Films) * Connie and Carla (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * Two Brothers (co-production with Pathé) * Friday Night Lights (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * In Good Company * Meet the Fockers (USA distribution only, co-production with DreamWorks) * Ray (distribution) * Thunderbirds (international distribution only, co-production with Columbia Pictures, StudioCanal and Working Title Films) * Shaun of the Dead (co-proudction with Working Title Films and distributed in countries outside the USA) * Van Helsing (co-production with Alphaville) 2005 * Inside Deep Throat (distribution only in USA) * Land of the Dead (co-production with Wild Bunch) * White Noise * The Wedding Date * The 40-Year-Old Virgin (co-production with Apatow Productions) * The Interpreter (co-production with Working Title Films) * Doom * Cinderella Man (USA distribution only, co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * First Descent (distribution only in USA) * Jarhead * Kicking & Screaming * King Kong (co-production with WingNut Films) * Munich (USA distribution only, co-production with DreamWorks, Amblin Entertainment and Alliance Atlantis Communications) * The Perfect Man * Pride & Prejudice (distributed in countries outside USA) (co-production with StudioCanal and Working Title Films) * Prime * The Producers (USA distribution only, co-production with Columbia Pictures and Relativity Media) * Serenity * The Skeleton Key * Two for the Money (distribution only) 2006 * Children of Men (co-production with Strike Entertainment) * Nanny McPhee (international distribution only, co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer,[http://archive.is/20120918164957/www.variety.com/review/VE1117928677.html Variety] StudioCanal and Working Title Films) * Curious George (co-production with Imagine Entertainment and Universal Animation Studios) * Inside Man (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Slither * Stay Alive (distributed in countries outside USA) * Southland Tales (co-production with Destination Films, Samuel Goldwyn Films, and Darko Entertainment) * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (co-production with Relativity Media) * Miami Vice * United 93 (co-production with StudioCanal and Working Title Films) * Let's Go to Prison (distribution only) (produced by Carsey Werner Films) (co-production with Strike Entertainment) * Accepted (co-production with Shady Acres Entertainment) * The Holiday (international distribution only, co-production with Columbia Pictures and Waverly Films) * American Pie: The Naked Mile (co-production with Rogue Pictures) (direct-to-video) * Man of the Year (co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) * Step Up (UK distribution only with co-production with Summit Entertainment) * The Good Shepherd (co-production with Morgan Creek Productions and American Zoetrope) * You, Me and Dupree 2007 * Alpha Dog * Smokin' Aces (co-production with StudioCanal, Relativity Media and Working Title Films) * Mr. Bean's Holiday (co-production with StudioCanal and Working Title Films) * Because I Said So * Breach * Dead Silence (co-production with Twisted Pictures) * Evan Almighty (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment, Shady Acres Entertainment, Relativity Media and Original Film) * Georgia Rule (co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) * Knocked Up (co-production with Apatow Productions) * I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (co-production with Happy Madison Productions, Relativity Media and Shady Acres Entertainment) * The Bourne Ultimatum (co-production with Kennedy/Marshall) * Illegal Tender * The Kingdom (co-production with Relativity Media) * American Gangster (co-production with Imagine Entertainment and Relativity Media) * Charlie Wilson's War (co-production with Relativity Media and Morgan Creek Productions) * Hot Fuzz (distribution in most countries outside of the USA) * Sydney White (co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) * We Own the Night (international distribution only, co-production with Columbia Pictures and 2929 Productions) 2008 * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (co-production with Big Idea Productions) * Welcome Home, Roscoe Jenkins (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * Definitely, Maybe (co-production with StudioCanal and Working Title Films) * Doomsday (co-production with Rogue Pictures) * Leatherheads * Forgetting Sarah Marshall (co-production with Apatow Productions) * Baby Mama (co-production with Relativity Media) * The Strangers (distribution only in some countries) (co-production with Rogue Pictures) * The Incredible Hulk (co-production with Marvel Studios) * The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior (Direct-to-video) * Wanted (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * Hellboy II: The Golden Army (distribution only, produced by Rogue Pictures) * Mamma Mia!: The Movie (co-production with Relativity Media, Littlestar and Playtone) * The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (co-production with Alphaville and Sommers Company) * Death Race (co-production with Relativity Media) * Nim's Island (UK distribution only: with co-production with Walden Media) * Flash of Genius (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * The Express: The Ernie Davis Story * Changeling (co-production with Imagine Entertainment, Malpaso Productions and Relativity Media) * Role Models (co-production with New Regency and Relativity Media) * The Tale of Despereaux (co-production with Framestore CFC, Larger Than Life Productions, Relativity Media, and Universal Animation Studios) * Frost/Nixon (co-production with Imagine Entertainment, Working Title Films, StudioCanal and Relativity Media) 2009 * The Unborn (co-production with Relativity Media, Rogue Pictures and Platinum Dunes) * Battlestar Galactica: The Plan (Televison film) * Coraline (co-production with Focus Features, Laika and Alliance Films) * The Last House on the Left (co-production with Relativity Media and Rogue Pictures) * Broken Embraces (Spanish production; distributed in the U.S. by Sony Pictures Classics) * Duplicity (co-production with Relativity Media) * Fast & Furious (co-produced with One Race Films, Original Film and Relativity Media) * State of Play (co-production with Andell Entertainment, Working Title Films, Studio Canal and Relativity Media) * The Soloist (international distribution only, co-produced with DreamWorks, StudioCanal, Participant Media and Working Title Films) * Drag Me to Hell (co-produced with Ghost House Pictures) * Land of the Lost (co-production with Sid & Marty Krofft Pictures) * Public Enemies (co-production with Relativity Media) * Brüno (co-production with Media Rights Capital) * Funny People (international distribution only, co-production with Columbia Pictures, Apatow Productions, and Happy Madison) * Inglourious Basterds (international distribution only, co-produced with A Band Apart and The Weinstein Company) * 9 (co-production with Focus Features) * Love Happens (co-production with Relativity Media) * The Combination * The Invention of Lying (international distribution only, co-production with Warner Bros.) * Couples Retreat (co-production with Relativity Media) * Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (co-production with Relativity Media) * The Fourth Kind (co-production with Gold Circle Films and Dead Crow Productions) * Pirate Radio (non-USA distribution; co-production with Focus Features, StudioCanal and Working Title Films) * It's Complicated (co-production with Relativity Media) * Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! (co-production with Imagine Entertainment and Universal Animation Studios) * Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (English-dubbed, direct-to-video) 2010s 2010 * Leap Year (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * The Wolfman (co-production with Relativity Media) * Kick-Ass (UK distribution only: co-production with Marv Films and Lionsgate) * Green Zone (co-production with StudioCanal, Relativity Media and Working Title Films) * Repo Men (co-production with Stuber Pictures and Relativity Media) * Robin Hood (co-production with Imagine Entertainment, Relativity Media and Scott Free Productions) * MacGruber (distribution only; produced by Rogue Pictures and Relativity Media) * Get Him to the Greek (co-production with Apatow Productions, Spyglass Entertainment and Relativity Media) * Despicable Me (co-production with Illumination Entertainment) * Charlie St. Cloud (co-production with Relativity Media) * Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (co-production with Big Talk Productions) * Nanny McPhee Returns (or in UK as Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang) (co-production with StudioCanal, Relativity Media and Working Title Films) * Devil (co-production with Blinding Edge Pictures, The Night Chronicles, Media Rights Capital and Relativity Media) * Skyline (co-production with Rogue Pictures, and Relativity Media) * Little Fockers (USA distribution only, co-production with Paramount Pictures and Relativity Media) 2011 * Death Race 2 (Direct-to-video) * The Dilemma (co-production with Imagine Entertainment and Spyglass Entertainment) * Sanctum (co-production with Wayfare Entertainment and Relativity Media) * The Adjustment Bureau (co-production with Media Rights Capital) * Paul (co-produced with Working Title Films, Relativity Media and Big Talk Productions) * Hop (co-production with Illumination Entertainment and Relativity Media) * Your Highness (co-production with Stuber Productions) * Fast Five (co-production with Original Film and Relativity Media) * Bridesmaids (co-produciton with Apatow Productions and Relativity Media) * Larry Crowne (US distribution only; co-production with Vendome Pictures and Playtone) * Cowboys & Aliens (co-production with DreamWorks, Paramount Pictures (international), Relativity Media, Imagine Entertainment, Reliance BIG Entertainment and Platinum Studios) * The Change-Up (co-production with Original Film and Relativity Media) * War Games: At the End of the Day (UK Distribution) * Dream House (co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) Unknown Release Date *''Van Helsing'' (starring Tom Cruise) References External links * Universal Pictures * Universal * Universal Category:Universal Pictures movies